Das Erbe von Winterfell - Kapitel 31 - Jon V
Zusammenfassung Jon Schnee desertiert mitten in der Nacht, um sich seinem Bruder Robb Stark anzuschließen und um Rache für seinen Vater Eddard Stark zu kämpfen. Südlich von Mulwarft wird er von seinen Freunden eingeholt. Sie schaffen es, ihn umzustimmen. Am nächsten Morgen zeigt Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont, dass er über die Vorfälle der Nacht Bescheid weiß, kann Jon aber davon überzeugen, bei der Nachtwache zu bleiben und ihm auf einen großen Feldzug jenseits der Mauer zu begleiten. Synopsis Jon entschließt sich zu desertieren Spät in der Nacht sattelt Jon Schnee eine Stute aus den Ställen der Schwarzen Festung. Er ruft Geist, der sofort erscheint. Als er aufsitzt, erscheint Samwell Tarly in der Stalltür und sagt, dass er das nicht tun dürfe. Jon warnt Sam, dass er aus dem Weg gehen solle, weil er ihn nicht verletzen möchte. Als der dicke Junge sich weigert, gibt Jon seinem Pferd die Sporen und Sam springt im letzten Moment beiseite. Die Stute springt über Sam hinweg. Als er auf dem Königsweg Richtung Süden davonreitet, hofft Jon, dass Sam sich nicht verletzt hat. Die ganze Festung ist ruhig und es gibt keinen, der ihn sieht. Alle Kundschafter auf der Mauer sind damit beschäftigt, ihre Blicke nach Norden zu richten. Als er reitet, spannt er seine verbrannte Hand an, deren Verband er gerade erst entfernt hat. Jon vertraut darauf, dass Sam ihn genug liebt, damit er ihm einen guten Vorsprung lässt, bevor er Hilfe holt. In Wahrheit glaubt er, dass Sam einfach zu feige ist, mitten in der Nacht vor die Wachen zu treten und den Lord Kommandanten Jeor Mormont zu wecken. Er bleibt im Mondlicht auf dem Königsweg. Er weiß, dass er sich so weit wie möglich von der Festung entfernt haben muss, bevor die Sonne aufgeht. Erst dann will er die Straße verlassen, um möglichst wenig Spuren zu hinterlassen. Wenn er dem Lord Kommandanten am Morgen nicht sein Frühstück bringen wird, werden sie seine Kammer durchsuchen, Langklaue finden und wissen, dass er desertiert hat. Es war ihm schwer gefallen, das Schwert zurückzulassen, aber selbst Jorah Mormont hatte es nicht mit ins Exil genommen, als er geflohen war. Der Gedanke, das Vertrauen des alten Jeors zu missbrauchen, macht ihn traurig, er kann es aber nicht verhindern. Ständig hat er das Gefühl, jemanden zu verraten. Jon weiß immer noch nicht genau, ob er ehrenhaft handelt. Jon findet, dass die Südländer es einfacher haben: sie können einfach ihren Septon fragen, was richtig und was falsch ist. Die Herzbäume der Starks indes horchten, sprachen aber nicht. Als er außer Sichtweite der Festung ist, schont er sein Pferd ein wenig und verringert seine Geschwindigkeit. Er hofft, sie irgendwo für ein neues Pferd eintauschen zu können, wenn es nicht zu sehr zu Schanden geritten ist. Er denkte darüber nach, dass er außerdem einen komplett neuen Satz Kleidung brauchen wird und sie zur Not stehlen muss. Seine derzeitig komplett schwarzen Kleider, gepaart mit dem Leder und dem Stahl, würden überall nördlich der Eng sofort Verdacht aufkommen lassen. Wenn Maester Aemons Raben einmal losgeschickt seien, werde es selbst auf Winterfell für ihn nicht sicher ein: Bran würde ihn vermutlich aufnehmen wollen, aber Maester Luwin wäre schlauer und würde ihn fortschicken. Die Erinnerung an Winterfell, seinen Vater, die Alte Nan und Gages Essen ist noch sehr klar in seinem Gedächtnis, doch das ist nicht der Grund, warum Jon seinen Eid gegenüber der Nachtwache gebrochen hat. Er fühlt sich als seines Vaters Sohn und Robb Starks Bruder. Maester Aemon hatte recht mit dem Schmerz der Entscheidung, aber Tyrion Lennister hatte recht darin gehabt, dass man seine Augen vor einer unliebsamen Wahrheit nicht verschließen darf. Jon hat genug davon, sich der Wahrheit zu verweigern. Den Rest seines Lebens wird er nun ein Aussetziger sein und ein Ausgestoßener, aber es wird sich lohnen, solange er an der Seite seines Bruders kämpfen kann, um seinen Vater zu rächen. Jon stellt sich sogar schon vor, wie es sein wird, seinen Bruder wiederzusehen, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen kann, wie Robb reagieren wird. Dann denkt er an den Deserteur, den sein Vater hingerichtet hat und daran, was er ihm gesagt hatte über das Brechen von Eiden. Er fragt sich, wie sein Vater reagiert häte, wenn der Deserteur dessen Bruder Benjen Stark gewesen wäre. Er denkt aber, dass es etwas anderes ist. Der Gedanke, abgelehnt zu werden oder gar exekutiert zu werden, bleibt nicht lange in seinem Kopf und er gibt seinem Pferd wieder die Sporen, als wolle er seine bösen Gedanken abhängen. Er fürchtet den Tod nicht, aber er möchte so nicht sterben. Er ist kein echter Stark, aber er möchte wie einer sterben. Er möchte, dass sie einst sagen, es wären vier Söhne gewesen. Als sich Jon den Lichtern von Mulwarft nähert, verschwindet Geist von seiner Seite in den Wald, um zu jagen. Jon beunruhigt das nicht, da er weiß, dass der Schattenwolf ihm in seinem eigenen Tempo folgt. Nachdem er das Dorf schon ein bisschen hinter sich gelassen hat, hält Jon zum ersten Mal an, um Schneeschnelze zu trinken. Seine Finger schmerzen wie seit Tagen nicht mehr und er hat starke Kopfschmerzen. Sein Pferd ist müde, so entschließt er sich, eine Zeitlang zu Fuß weiterzugehen. Mittlerweile ist Geist immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt und Jon befällt langsam ein mulmiges Gefühl. Er entscheidet sich, ein spärliches Mahl zu essen, damit Geist die Chance hat, aufzuholen. Als er das Mahl beendet, hört er Pferde, die sich von Norden her nähern. Jon weiß, dass es keinen Sinn hat, vor den Verfolgern wegzureiten, und so versteckt er sich in einem kleinen Wehrholzhain abseits der Straße. Jons Freunde holen ihn ein Als die Reiter erscheinen, erkennt Jon sofort die Stimmen seiner Freunde: Grenn, Pyp, Todder, Halder und Matthar. Jons Stute schnaubt, was Halder hört, als die anderen gerade dabei sind zu diskutieren, wohin Jon geritten sein könnte. Halder sagt den anderen, dass sie ruhig sein sollen. Jon realisiert, dass Sam nicht zum Lord Kommandanten gegangen ist, aber dass er sich auch nicht schlafen gelegt hat. Jetzt fürchtet er, dass auch seine Freunde als Deserteure verfolgt werden, wenn sie bei Sonnenaufgang nicht in ihren Betten sind. Gerade als sie weiterreiten wollen, taucht Geist auf und erschreckt Jons Pferd, sodass sein Versteck auffliegt. Zunächst versucht Jon zu fliehen, doch seine Freunde sind bei ihm, bevor er er verschwinden kann. Er zieht sein Schwert und versucht, sie zu erschrecken, doch sie lassen sich nicht einschüchtern. Jon sagt, er wüßte, was sie von ihm wollen, doch sie sagen, dass sie ihn dahin zurückbringen, wo er hingehört. Jon besteht darauf, dass er zu seinem Bruder Robb gehöre, aber die Anderen erinnern ihn daran, dass sie nun seine Brüder sind. Jon fragt sich, warum sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen können. Sie fangen an, ihren Eid zu rezitieren und Jon verflucht sie dafür. Pyp bewegt sein Pferd näher heran und die Anderen umzingeln ihn. Pyp sagt, dass Jon entweder mit ihnen zurückkommen oder sie töten müsse. Jon weiß, dass er sie alle besiegen könnte, sagt dann aber, dass er mit ihnen gehen wird. Geist erscheint aus dem Wald und Jon starrt ihn an, denn der Wolf scheint Bescheid zu wissen. Pyp erinnet alle daran, dass sie sich beeilen müssen, da die Sonne bald aufgeht und wenn sie bis dahin nicht zurück sind, werde der Lord Kommandant all ihre Köpfe fordern. Sie sind eine Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang zurück in der Schwarzen Festung. Für Jon fühlt es sich nicht mehr wie ein Zuhause an und er beschließt, beim nächsten Versuch den Königsweg zu meiden. Jon unterhält sich mit Jeor Mormont Am nächsten Morgen serviert Jon dem Lord Kommandanten sein Frühstück. Jeor Mormont erinnert Jon an seinen Gedanken, dass die Dinge, die Männer lieben, sie auch zerstören und dass die schweren Wahrheiten wichtig sind. Dann bemerkt er, dass Jon müde aussehe und fragt, ob sein Ritt bei Mondschein anstrengend gewesen sei. Jon ist überrascht. Mormont erklärt, dass Maester Aemon ihm gesagt habe, dass Jon sie verlassen würde und dass er dem Maester gesagt habe, dass Jon zurückkehren würde - wegen der Ehre. Jon sagt, dass seine Freunde ihn zurückgebracht hätten, aber Mormont antwortet, dass er nicht gesagt habe, dass er seine Ehre gemeint habe. Dann sagt er ihm, dass er von einer Wache beobachtet worde sei. Jon denkt, dass sein Leben nun vertan ist und erklärt, er habe keine Angst vor dem Tod. Mormont erwidert, dass er hoffe, Jon habe ebensowenig Angst zu leben. Er sagt, dass wenn sie alle Männer köpfen würden, die nachts nach Mulwarft reiten, nur noch Geister die Mauer bewachen würden. Mormont sagt außerdem, dass er denkt, dass Jon plant, wieder zu desertieren. Jon sagt nichts, und Mormont fragt, ob er denke, dass er seinen Vater irgendwie wieder zum Leben erwecken könne oder irgendeinen Unterschied in Robbs Krieg ausmachen könne: jeder seiner Vasallen kommandiere mehr Männer, als die gesamte Nachtwache ausmache. Mormont erwähnt sogar, dass seine eigene Schwester Maegen Mormont und deren Töchter mit Robb in den Süden geritten seien, aber dass sein Platz an der Mauer ist. Mormont fragt Jon, wo er denke, dass sein Platz sei. Jon denkt, er habe keinen Platz, keine Mutter und keinen Vater, aber er sagt, dass er es nicht wüßte. Mormont sagt, dass er wisse, wo Jons Platz sei. Die kalten Winde zögen auf: Die Männer von Cotter Peik haben Mammuts gesichtet und Spuren vieler Menschen in der Nähe von Ostwacht an der See. Denys Mallister berichtet, dass die Wildlinge ihre Dörfer in der Nähe des Schattenturms verlassen und Qhorin Halbhand hat einen Wildling gefangen nehmen können, der erzählt, dass Manke Rayder, der König-jenseits-der-Mauer, die Völker des Nordens an einem unbestimmten Ort versammelt - aber warum, das wüßte er nicht. Dann fragt der Lord Kommandant, ob Jon denke, dass Robbs Krieg wichtiger sei als der hier im Norden. Er fragt weiterhin, ob Jon denke, es tue etwas zur Sache, wer auf dem Eisernen Thron sitze, wenn Untote bei Nacht zur Jagd gingen. Jon stimmt ihm zu. So hat er die Dinge noch nie betrachtet. Mormont fährt fort: er denkt, Jon und Geist seien dazu bestimmt, in der Schwarzen Festung zu sein, weil das Blut der Ersten Menschen, die die Mauer erbaut haben, stark sei bei den Starks von Winterfell. Sie erinnerten sich an Dinge, die in anderen Häusern längst vergessen worden seien. Zusätzlich habe Geist sie zu den zwei Wiederkehrenden geführt. Einige Männer wie Ser Jaremy Rykker nennen das Zufall, aber Mormont sagt, dass Ser Jaremy ja jetzt auch tot sei und er nicht. Er möchte, dass Jon und Geist ihn begleiten wenn sie jenseits der Mauer gehen. Er möchte Benjen Stark finden, tot oder lebendig. Jon fragt, was das bedeute. Mormont erklärt, dass er nicht feige in der Festung sitzen wolle und auf den Schnee warten werde. Die Nachtwache werden gegen die Wildlinge in die Schlacht ziehen, gegen die Anderen und was es da sonst noch so gibt. Mormont plant, selbst das Kommando zu übernehmen und dass sein persönlicher Diener auch sein Knappe sei. Dann fragt er jon offen, ob er ein Bruder der Nachtwache sei oder nur ein Bastardjunge, der Krieg spielen wolle. Jon hält kurz inne, um sich innerlich bei seiner ganzen Familie zu entschuldigen. Dann erklärt er, dass er Mormont folge und dass er nicht merh versuchen werde, fortzulaufen. Mormont zeigt seine Zufriedenheit und befiehlt Jon, sein Schwert holenzugehen, um es wieder anzulegen. Handelnde Personen: *Geist *Jeor Mormont *Jon Schnee *Samwell Tarly Erwähnte Personen: *Alte Nan *Brandon Stark *Eddard Stark *Florian *Gage *Jorah Mormont *Luwin *Maester Aemon (Aemon Targaryen) Orte: *Eng *Königsweg *Mauer *Schwarze Festung *Königsturm *Winterfell Begriffe: *Glaube an die Alten Götter *Haus Mormont *Haus Stark *Haus Tarly *Herzbaum *Kinder des Waldes *Langklaue *Nachtwache *Septon Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_70 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/101/071/index.html Einzelnachweise